


Dereliction of Duty

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, G!P, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: Captain Kuvira has been charged with delivering Opal Beifong to Ba Sing Se safely and with her virginity intact.  She's probably not going to be named Employee of the Month anytime soon...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a no-bending AU, although there isn't much world building going on, as it's mostly just an excuse for us to write Kuvira/Opal smut.

“Why don’t we stop here for the night?”

Kuvira took a deep breath before replying. Although she was technically in command, it wouldn’t do to be overly irritable with Suyin Beifong’s daughter. “It’s still light,” she pointed out with as much patience as she could summon. “We should be able to get in several more hours travel today.”

“Come _on_.” Opal drew out the word into a plea. “The Dragon’s Roost is a lot nicer than anyplace else we’re going to find. I’m sick of sleeping in a tent, or in inns that look like they’re a stiff breeze away from collapsing.”

Although Kuvira wouldn’t admit it, she sympathized with Opal’s complaints. She was tired of cold nights too, and it had taken a day to get the taste of what passed for “stew” at the last place they’d stayed out of her mouth. Still, she couldn’t slack in her responsibilities out of a desire for mere comfort.

“I understand,” she told Opal, “but we’re already two days behind schedule, thanks to all of the scenic detours you’ve requested.”

Opal threw back her head and laughed. “Maybe I’m not in a rush to marry Wu. Maybe I’d rather spend some more time with you instead.”

“You know how significant this marriage is,” Kuvira reminded her, brushing aside Opal’s teasing. “ _Prince_ Wu is the heir to the Earth Kingdom, and maintaining good relations with Zaofu’s much larger neighbor is very important to your mother.”

“I know, I know,” Opal grumbled. No doubt this same point had been impressed upon her plenty of times already.

 _Indeed,_ Kuvira thought, _her whole life has led up to this._ Opal was the only omega child Suyin and Bataar had, which meant her hand would inevitably have been bargained away as part of one alliance or another.

“And I agreed to do my duty,” Opal continued. “But I don’t think it’s too much to ask for a few comforts along the way. The wedding won’t be cancelled if we’re a little late.”

Kuvira sighed. When Opal put it that way, it wasn’t easy to deny her. The omega was about to commit the rest of her life to an alpha she barely knew; a night at the Dragon’s Roost was hardly unreasonable, especially since it had a reputation as one of the finest inns between here and Ba Sing Se.

Convinced—or, at least, too tired to continue arguing—Kuvira dipped her head in agreement. “Very well, my lady.” She turned to the rest of the soldiers comprising Opal’s honor guard. “We will stop here for the night.”

The soldiers veered off the main road and headed toward the inn, while Opal turned and flashed Kuvira an endearing smile. “Thank you, Kuvira. You won’t regret it. We’ll all get a nice hot meal and to sleep in big, soft beds.” She ran her hand over Kuvira’s shoulder, and although the gesture was ostensibly friendly, Kuvira could swear Opal’s fingers lingered there.

 _Get a hold of yourself_.

The proximity of travel had already afforded Kuvira far too many opportunities to appreciate what an alluring young woman Opal had grown into. If Suyin had known half of what had run through Kuvira’s head this last week, or indeed the preceding two years, the older alpha never would have entrusted her with this mission. It was too late to do anything about that now, however. All Kuvira could do was remember her duty, and not encourage such flights of fancy on Opal’s part… or on her own.

***

A short time later, Kuvira found herself negotiating with the inn’s beta proprietor while Opal and the rest of her guards enjoyed an early dinner at a nearby table. There was a delicious roast duck seasoned with lychee nut oil waiting for Kuvira as well, but the scent was far less distracting than Opal herself. In spite of Kuvira’s best efforts, she kept glancing over, keeping the omega in the corner of her eye.

“Unfortunately,” the owner said from the other side of the bar, “our royal suite is occupied, but we do have several fine rooms available. You may select from any number of—”

“I’m sure you have something sufficient,” Kuvira said. It was a continuous struggle to pay attention, and though her mouth watered, her stomach didn’t seem all that interested in food.

“We also have secure heat-rooms available, if you find yourself in need of one.”

Kuvira narrowed her eyes, fixing the innkeeper with a challenging stare. “I’m sorry?”

He cowered under the force of her glare almost immediately. “My apologies. I simply noticed that you have an omega in your party, and—”

Although her instincts urged her to bare her teeth, Kuvira kept a tight rein on those less refined impulses. She forced her hands, which had clenched without her permission, to relax, and softened her expression somewhat — although not enough to let the innkeeper off the hook.

“Understood.” Kuvira flicked her eyes toward Opal, and then reached into the pouch at her belt, withdrawing the necessary yuan. “Three rooms, plus one of the heat chambers. I don’t expect she’ll need it though.”

The beta innkeeper took his payment quickly, and after handing over a heavy set of keys and asking if there was anything else he could provide, made his escape to the kitchens. Kuvira slid the keys into her pocket, resting one forearm on the bar and observing Opal from a distance.

The omega was beautiful. She had always been beautiful, even when they had both been innocent children running around in the gardens behind Suyin’s palace, hopping across the river stone by stone with windswept hair and skinned knees. The two of them had been close then. Even though Kuvira had been Suyin’s ward, she and Opal had shared a sisterly bond until Opal’s first heat, when everything had changed.

Kuvira furrowed her brow and took another whiff of the air. She could smell her waiting meal, the muted scents of the inn’s other patrons, and even the ostrich-horses outside, but Opal’s scent was clearest of all: lotus perfume that did little to cover the omega-smell underneath.

_Perhaps she’s closer to her heat than I realized. It would certainly explain why my mind has been wandering._

In the end, it didn’t matter. Soon, Opal would be married to Wu, and Kuvira would return to her home in Zaofu, and to her position as Captain of the Guard. She was no longer the stupid fifteen year old alpha, barely more than a girl, who had whimpered and pawed at Opal’s door, pleading to be let in.

Suyin had been kind. She had physically removed Kuvira from the area, sat her down, and explained that, yes, it was natural for her to be drawn to an omega in heat — but under no circumstances must she allow her base urges to overcome her.

It was a lesson Kuvira had taken to heart. Since her adolescence, she had stayed away from omegas in heat, and limited her romantic pursuits to brief, purely physical affairs. She had no intention of being one of those stupid, posturing alphas who let their cocks do their thinking for them.

Two examples of the type were sitting at the corner table. There were a pair of alphas there, one male and one female, both of them eyeing Opal from behind their drinks. Kuvira had to suppress a growl as she sat down. Opal might not have been her omega, but she sure as hell wasn’t theirs either.

Kuvira was getting ready to dig into her duck when Opal put a hand on top of hers. “Is everything okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You seem tense.”

 _Maybe it’s because of the way you’re running your fingers along the back of my hand._ “It’s nothing. I’m just keeping an eye on the room. As long as I’m with you, I’m on duty.”

“You worry too much.” Opal leaned back in her chair, the motion displaying the curve of her chest a little too well. “This isn’t the Siege of Ba Sing Se. We’re in a nice inn, with good food and pleasant company. Let’s stop worry about imaginary bandits and just enjoy ourselves.”

Kuvira did her best to follow that advice. The duck was excellent, and once she started in on it, her stomach remembered how hungry she was. For several pleasant minutes, she sat at the table, eating and enjoying the feel of being so close to Opal. There were boundaries she had to respect, but simply taking in the omega’s scent was extremely pleasant on its own.

It was also enough of a distraction that Kuvira didn’t notice the two alphas getting up until they were only a few paces away from the table. “Hey there, beautiful,” the woman said to Opal, a leering smile all over her broad face.

The man, slimmer but tightly muscled, was approaching from Opal’s other side. “We thought you might be looking for some company.”

Kuvira couldn’t stifle a low growl. “She isn’t, so piss off.”

“Don’t be an ass, Kuvira.” Opal smiled apologetically at the two alphas. “We’re in the middle of a long trip and she’s been in a mood these last couple of days.”

“A trip? Really, where to?” The female alpha leaned in, close for Kuvira to smell the aggressive pheromones pouring off of her.

“Maybe we’re going the same way,” the male alpha added.

The hairs on the back of Kuvira’s neck stood up. The acid tang of his arousal was as clear as his friend’s, confirming Kuvira’s fears. Opal’s heat was not as far off as it should have been.

Opal seemed to realize she shouldn’t encourage the two alphas any further. “It’s not really the kind of trip for company.”

That didn’t dissuade the female alpha. She put a hand on Opal’s shoulder, and Kuvira’s patience broke. Her hand shot out, grabbing hold of the woman’s wrist and squeezing hard.

The alpha let out a yelp and jerked back. Kuvira had to let her go, because the male got in her face and snarled. “Fuck off. She doesn’t smell like your mate, and she’s gonna need one real soon.”

Instincts triggered, Kuvira didn’t hesitate before snapping, “That’s not you.”

Both alphas moved as one. The male’s hand shot toward Kuvira’s throat, but fortunately, she was faster. His fingers had barely brushed against her collar before she was on her feet, driving a knee into his midsection. He doubled over, and Kuvira followed up with a punch to the jaw that sent him sprawling across the floor.

That left the female alpha, who saw her companion fall and took fair warning. She stepped back, eyeing Opal’s other guards with suspicion, but Kuvira stopped them from drawing their weapons with a look. The message she sent was clear: _I am more than capable of handling this situation myself._

Her courage bolstered by the silent agreement for a one-on-one fight, the female alpha threw a right hook. It came fast, but once more, Kuvira was quicker. She dodged left, following up with a kick to the other alpha’s shins. That earned her a yelp of pain, but her opponent didn’t go down easily. The female alpha recovered swiftly and bared her teeth, slamming her shoulder hard into Kuvira’s sternum.

Kuvira avoided some of the blow’s force by turning, but it still pushed a loud huff of air from her chest. She ignored the pain, knocking aside the next jab that came for her stomach and seizing the alpha’s wrist. Once she grabbed hold, Kuvira yanked the stranger’s arm behind her back, twisting until her shoulder strained in its socket.

“Stop it!”

A strange scent hit Kuvira’s nose then, a smell based in heady omega persuasiveness, but overlaid with a sharp edge of anger. Opal had left her chair, and was glaring at them both with fiery eyes. “Kuvira, let her go this instant.”

Her instincts urged her to do the opposite, but alpha though she was, Kuvira obeyed. She released the unfortunate stranger, who flinched away in fear. While his companion backed away, the male clambered to his feet and skulked after her, one arm still wrapped around his midsection.

“Haughty omega bitch,” Kuvira heard him grumble, and she would have dragged him back for another punch to the gut if Opal hadn’t been staring her down.

Nonetheless, she kept her eyes trained on the two interlopers until they retreated up the stairs to the second floor and disappeared from sight. Only then did she turn to face Opal, who was trembling with fury and…

Kuvira took another sniff. _Lust? She enjoyed that little show._ The thought pleased her much more than it should have, and Kuvira had to stop herself from puffing up with pride. That would have been just as inappropriate as brawling with strangers at an inn, and she’d already broken enough social conventions for one day.

“I need to speak with you, _alone_ ,” Opal said, stressing the last word.

Kuvira looked to her guards. Some turned away. Others attempted to steal unobtrusive glances. A few of the younger ones watched openly, eager to see how the situation would play out. Perhaps Opal’s current state was wearing down their endurance as well. “Go to our rooms and see that they’re prepared,” she barked. “And Tan Shi, you go tell the innkeeper about those two troublemakers. Touching an omega without invitation should be enough to get them thrown out.”

None of the guards objected. The majority of them went up the stairs, while Tan Shi, a dependable beta, headed off to find the innkeeper. Once they were out of earshot, Kuvira returned her attention to Opal. The omega still looked furious, if the furrow in her brow and the stiff set of her shoulders was any indication.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Kuvira?”

Kuvira tried not to breathe in too deeply. Without the other guards around to dilute Opal’s scent with their own, it was almost overpowering. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” she said in her calmest voice. “I was attempting to shield you from harm, as your mother requested.”

“I don’t think my mother would approve of you beating up a pair of strangers.”

 _“Rude_ strangers,” Kuvira said, growing annoyed. “Strangers who touched you—”

“That was for me to deal with. Yes, alphas can be entitled, especially when an omega is close to their heat, but you didn’t have to come out swinging. You aren’t my mate.”

 _You aren’t my mate._ Those words made Kuvira’s chest feel curiously hollow. “Surely Prince Wu wouldn’t—”

“I don’t care about Prince Wu. Your behavior was unacceptable.”

“My behavior?!” Kuvira took a deep breath. There was more she had to say, but she was conscious of how many eyes were on them. This incident would already generate too much gossip. “I think it would be better if we finished this in private.”

“Fine.”

With a huff, Opal spun on her heel and made her way up the stairs. Kuvira followed close behind, steaming. _Opal_ was the one who had been delaying their trip with one pointless diversion after another. Opal was the one who had flirted with those alphas. Opal was the one who had been flirting with _her_ , for the Spirit’s sake.

When they reached the second floor, Opal stormed past the open doors of the rooms the guards were preparing. “Where are you going?” Kuvira demanded before she realized the answer. Opal was making straight for another room at the end of the hallway, one with a thick metal door.

“It’s obvious you think I need to be locked up in here anyway,” Opal snapped back at her.

Kuvira followed Opal into the heat chamber, closing the heavy door most of the way behind her. Unsealed, it didn’t grant them total privacy, but it was better than nothing.

Like most heat chambers, the room was relative bare, containing only a large bed, a low table surrounded by seat cushions, and a bookshelf. If an omega had a partner during their heat, anything else was likely to be stained, broken, or otherwise ruined. Still, it was clean and bright, a decent enough place to pass a heat. Plus, when Kuvira looked over at the bookshelf, she saw a collection of erotic stories and suggestive etchings. _In case the omega doesn’t have a partner, I suppose._

“I hardly think you’re being fair, Opal,” Kuvira said. “Perhaps I was slightly overprotective, but those alphas were acting inappropriately. I may not be your mate, but I am in charge of guarding you on this trip.”

“You know I’ve had combat training,” Opal insisted. “Even if my mother insists on treating me like a little girl, I’m more than capable of handling a couple of drunks.”

Kuvira stalked across the room, putting distance between herself and Opal in an effort to clear her head. Alone with the omega, her sweet scent stood out even more sharply. It felt as if Opal were calling out, a wordless invitation that contrasted with her harsh words.

“I’m aware of that.” It wasn’t easy to keep the edge out of her voice, but Kuvira had to try. Between her legs, she felt a tug, her clit desiring to shift. She wouldn’t be able to hold it off forever, which meant she needed to finish this conversation as soon as possible. “But you’re also an omega getting close to her heat and you know how traditional the Earth Kingdom royal family is. If word reached Ba Sing Se that you’d mated with someone else on your trip, the marriage would be off.”

“Oh, come on!” Opal threw up her hands. “Do you really think I have so little self-control that I would’ve mounted one of those alphas right there in the middle of the dining room?”

“I don’t know! I wouldn’t have thought so, but lately it’s been hard to tell with you. At the very least, it seems like you’ve been thinking about mounting me!”

Fire blazed in Opal’s eyes, but before she could respond, a heavy thud filled the room, followed by a click. Kuvira whirled around. Someone had closed the door, and the clicking sound was the deadbolt sliding into place.


	2. Chapter 2

For an embarrassingly long time, Kuvira remained frozen. She stared at the door in disbelief, unsure of what to do next. Logically, she knew she should go and pound on it. Perhaps she could regain the attention of whomever had locked them in. But she couldn’t find the will to move. Her feet remained rooted to the floor, and she couldn’t turn around either. Something within her was afraid to meet Opal’s eyes.

_Opal. Oh no._

Kuvira sagged as the weight of the situation settled over her. She was trapped. Trapped with Opal. An omega close to her heat. Obviously, someone had mistaken them for a mated couple and locked them in, probably to drown out the noise of their argument (and what would presumably follow it).

 _What_ will _follow if we don’t get out of here fast!_

Kuvira’s energy returned in a rush. She bounded toward the door and jerked the handle, but it was no use. The deadbolt held firm. “Hello?” She pounded both fists against the door, shouting as loud as she could. “Is anyone out there? We’re trapped! Open the door!”

“Stop it, Kuvira.” Opal’s voice was surprisingly calm, and a wave of soothing pheromones followed. Together, they relaxed Kuvira ever so slightly. Her teeth remained clenched, but she lowered her arms and stopped pounding on the door. Instead of turning around, she slumped her shoulders, trying to prevent her limbs from shaking.

She couldn’t.

Perhaps it was the way Opal’s scent had spread through the room, or simply the knowledge that they were stuck in a very small space together — a space designated for mating, no less — but Kuvira’s body continued responding in ways she wasn’t comfortable with. The strain between her legs grew worse, and her clit throbbed as its shaft began to extend.

Normally, Kuvira prided herself on her ability to control her baser urges, just as Suyin had taught her. All that training was suddenly worthless. There were deep faults in the iron wall she had built around her alpha instincts, and her attempts to shore them up only seemed to make things worse.

_Come on, Kuvira. Deep breaths. No, not that. Don’t breathe her in. Don’t think about how she smells like a summer evening. Center yourself—_

“Kuvira?”

Opal’s voice, soft and worried and several feet closer than it should have been, sent a shiver down Kuvira’s spine. She almost whipped around and seized Opal in her arms, but instead she grasped at what little remained of her will and managed to suppress the impulse. “Opal? Go to the other side of the room. Please.”

There was a long pause. Kuvira listened for the sound of Opal’s retreating footsteps, but she couldn’t hear anything except the omega’s heavy breathing. She bit hard at her lip, but the pain didn’t help her focus. Her mind had raced on without her, wondering what Opal’s skin would taste like if she dragged her tongue along the omega’s spine.

Kuvira’s imagination only made things worse. Her clit swelled another few inches, forming the shaft of a cock. It tented the front of her pants, which _should_ have been mortifying, but Kuvira found that there wasn’t enough room left inside her for embarrassment. All her energy was wrapped up in continuing to face the door. If she looked at Opal, she knew it would be her undoing.

“What if I don’t?” Opal’s voice was half an octave lower than usual, and it sounded confident. Unafraid. “What if I want to stay near you?”

“You can’t,” Kuvira said. “That’s your heat talking.” And yet the alpha in her longed to believe that some part of Opal’s desire to stay close to her was genuine.

“No, it’s not.” Opal was so emphatic that Kuvira couldn’t muster a response. Instead, she stood, frozen, for several long seconds before Opal continued. “Look at me, Kuvira.”

Kuvira swallowed hard. Part of her feared if she turned around, she would be lost. The omega’s scent and the sound of her voice were already overwhelming. And yet, the idea of standing like this, unwilling to even face Opal, made Kuvira feel a coward.

_And I am no coward._

As soon as Kuvira turned, she knew doing so had been a mistake. Opal was always beautiful, but now she looked like pure sex. The embers of her heat had painted a sheen of sweat across her skin, causing her dress to cling suggestively against her slim curves. Her eyes were even worse. The fire was still there, but lust had replaced the omega’s anger, begging Kuvira do something about it.

All Kuvira managed to do was stammer. “Tell me how this isn’t your heat.”

“Because I’ve been flirting with you since we left home. You said it yourself.”

“I thought you were teasing.”

“I wasn’t.” Opal took a step closer. Her scent filled the room, heady beyond belief. Kuvira’s shift was already complete, her cock hard enough that it hurt. Her inner alpha was screaming at her to accept Opal’s offer, but she fought it with the last scraps of her willpower.

“But you agreed to marry…” She couldn’t even finish the sentence. Her instincts didn’t want to confirm the other alpha’s existence with a name.

“Because my mother insisted. And because I knew this trip would give me time alone with you. This is our last chance, Kuvira. If you don’t take me now, Wu will have me instead. Is that what you want?”

That was the final straw. The thought of that pathetic, weak excuse for an alpha claiming Opal was more than Kuvira could bear. A low growl came from her throat, and she closed the last of the distance between them in a single stride.

Opal threw her arms around Kuvira, drawing her into an embrace. As the omega’s lips pressed against hers, Kuvira could scarcely remember why she had thought this was a bad idea. This omega was _hers_. What could possibly be wrong about proving that?

Their first kiss was anything but tentative. Opal’s lips parted at once, and Kuvira pushed her tongue inside. She had never tasted anything so sweet. Opal was honey and fire, and the more Kuvira had, the more she wanted. She clutched the back of Opal’s head, unwilling to risk losing even the smallest part of this.

Somehow, Opal was even more eager. Before the kiss even ended, she began unfastening Kuvira’s armor, tossing the pieces onto the floor. As Opal’s hands ran over her, Kuvira’s body ached, but her doubts rallied one more time, fighting back the sharpness of her need. “Are you sure? Your mother…”

Opal cut her off with a nip to the side of her neck. “I don’t want to hear about my mother. I want _you_. Now.”

Any further objections Kuvira might have mustered were lost when Opal leapt into her arms. The position put the omega’s weight directly on Kuvira’s aching erection, and she pushed her hips up, brushing along Opal’s thigh in search of more contact. Suddenly, the prospect of Suyin’s wrath didn’t matter, not compared to the pleasures that Opal’s body promised.

Those pleasures, however, wouldn’t be available to her while Opal remained clothed. Kuvira growled into Opal’s mouth, swallowing the omega’s whimpers as she walked her back toward the wall. Once the omega was cornered, Kuvira stripped her, tearing when the folds and buttons of her outfit wouldn’t come open fast enough. Kuvira didn’t feel a shred of remorse as she ripped through the front of Opal’s dress, exposing a delicious landscape of tanned skin.

The view was beautiful enough to give her pause. Even her impatient alpha instincts were overwhelmed by wonder as she gazed at Opal’s body. Kuvira drank in the sight of her smooth stomach before settling at the omega’s breasts, two perfect, perky handfuls that she longed to cup in her palms. Since her hands were firmly situated on Opal’s rear, she kneaded that instead, kissing her way down Opal’s chest before sucking a stiff brown nipple between her lips.

Opal cried out at the lash of her tongue, the sweetest sound Kuvira had ever heard. She swirled around the puffy bud, tugging it between her teeth. Opal’s scent grew even stronger, and Kuvira’s blood caught fire, burning with lust as it coursed through her veins.

_My omega. All mine._

Such a thought would have startled her under normal circumstances, but their situation was anything but normal. As she released Opal’s nipple and kissed back up toward her mouth, greedy for another taste, Kuvira couldn’t feel guilty about her newfound possessiveness. She was an alpha, and Opal was an omega — and soon enough, her mate.

_Mine. Not Wu’s. No one else’s._

Eager to stake her claim, Kuvira followed Opal’s example and used her teeth. While the omega had attempted to tease her with gentle, if hungry, nips along the column of her throat, Kuvira was far less subtle. She latched onto Opal’s neck and bit down hard — not hard enough for a mating bite, not yet, but enough to bruise, and to draw a delicious yelp out of Opal.

The sound sent a powerful throb shooting through Kuvira’s cock. It had swelled to its full size, and the ache within it worsened each time Opal rubbed against her. Their pelvises were perfectly aligned, and Kuvira couldn’t resist a few rough thrusts. Their remaining clothes, however, made her attempts futile. She could smell Opal’s wetness, could feel the omega’s waiting warmth, even through two layers of fabric, but it was still denied to her.

Kuvira used the wall and her upper body to keep Opal pinned in place as she unfastened her pants. She exhaled in relief as her cock sprang free of its confinement, twitching against the open air. A whine broke in Opal’s throat, and Kuvira noted that the omega’s eyes had dropped downward, fixing on her length with unmistakable hunger. Her confidence grew by leaps and bounds. Opal wanted her. Her touch. Her mouth. Her cock. No other alpha would do. Opal had made that clear from the minute they’d left Zaofu — perhaps even before…

_Why didn’t I notice? Was I afraid to?_

She had no more such fears as she pulled down Opal’s leggings, not bothering to remove them fully. It was enough to get them out of the way. As long as she had room to—

They both groaned as Kuvira slid her shaft through Opal’s slickness, searching for the omega’s entrance. _Yes, there, almost…_

“Kuvira, inside,” Opal begged, clawing Kuvira’s back through her shirt.

The plea drew a growl from the depths of Kuvira’s throat. She was eager to do just that, but when the broad head of her cock pushed against Opal’s soaked entrance, getting inside wasn’t as easy as she’d hoped. Even in heat, the omega was too tight for her to slide in quickly.

_That’s because she’s never taken anyone else._

Under other circumstances, the reminder that she was about to deflower Suyin Beifong’s virgin omega daughter would’ve given Kuvira pause. Now, it only stoked the flames inside of her. She dug her fingers into Opal’s buttocks, and this time, when she pressed in, she had help. Opal pushed down against her erection, eager to be filled.

With a slick pop, her cockhead finally made it inside. Kuvira groaned. She could scarcely believe how wet and smooth Opal was. The omega’s inner muscles milked her shaft, hungry for her like no one she had been with before.

Opal was even more overwhelmed. “Spirits, ‘Vira,” she mumbled, clutching desperately at Kuvira’s shoulders. “So thick.”

Whatever Opal was feeling, it didn’t stop her from trying to take more of Kuvira. Her hips rocked back and forth, a clear invitation for Kuvira to keep going. She retained enough self-control not to jam herself in all at once, but only barely. Her need to be inside Opal was ferocious, her restraint barely holding through a series of sharp thrusts, each of which brought them a little closer. Every time she moved, Opal screamed, her eagerness only adding to Kuvira’s ardor. She had always prided herself on her control, but Opal was testing it sorely.

By the time she was buried deep inside the omega’s heat, Kuvira already felt close to bursting. She latched onto Opal’s neck and began to thrust, sucking the sweaty skin as she tried to fight back the building pressure. Her alpha instincts demanded that she claim this omega — _my omega_ , a primal part of her added. To have Opal take every inch of her cock, and every drop of her come. To fuck her and fill her until there could be no doubt who she belonged to.

Those thoughts made the base of Kuvira’s shaft swell. Unlike Opal, this wasn’t her first time, but she’d never been with an omega in heat before, which meant she’d never formed a knot. It throbbed as it grew, making Kuvira ache with the urge to thrust further, but she hesitated. Opal was a tight fit already, and this? She wasn’t sure Opal could take it.

Kuvira kept her next few strokes short, but the restraint was painful. Every time her knot nudged Opal’s entrance, she fought back the desire to go in deeper. Opal wasn’t helping either. Her inner muscles tried to draw Kuvira in, and when she cried out, “More, ‘Vira, more,” it was too much. With a snarl, Kuvira bore down, holding Opal firmly in place.

Opal whimpered as she was stretched open, but the press of her nails into Kuvira’s shoulders made it clear that she didn’t want to stop. Indeed, even the thought of doing that sent a pang through Kuvira’s core. Her body was a coiled spring, quivering with anticipation. Her lips found Opal’s, swallowing the delicious sounds the omega made as Kuvira pushed agonizingly, ecastically forward.

At last, Opal surrendered. Her body blossomed open, and a grunt caught in Kuvira’s chest as her knot slid home. _Home._ That was what being inside Opal felt like. They were an absolutely perfect fit, as though Opal had been made for her. Opal’s walls rippled around her knot, molding to its shape, and Kuvira couldn’t hold back her need any longer. She seized Opal’s throat in her teeth, rutting her hips in a frantic but fruitless attempt to get deeper.

The moment Kuvira broke Opal’s flesh, the omega came. She went rigid, then began to tremble, shouting her pleasure to the ceiling. Her core clenched impossibly tight, and as the heat around her began to pulse, Kuvira broke her rhythm. Her knot had inflated to the point of pain, pounding with fullness, and the beating of Opal’s blood in her mouth demanded that she seek relief.

Kuvira’s first twitching spurt heralded a flood. Once she started spilling, she couldn’t have stopped for anything. She emptied herself in thick streams, filling Opal with all she had while her knot kept every drop safe inside. Opal wailed louder, but it wasn’t a sign of pain. She buried her face in Kuvira’s neck and latched onto her shoulder, returning the bite with so much fervor that Kuvira almost released her own grip.

It hurt, but in the best possible way. The throbbing pain in Kuvira’s shoulder only increased the shuddering pulses that raced along her length. For the past several minutes, all she had wanted was to make Opal hers. Now that the omega bore her mark, Kuvira became aware of another need, quieter but just as intense. She wanted to belong to Opal as well. She wanted to wear the brand of this brave, clever, charming omega, and let everyone know that Opal had claimed her. She was Opal’s mate, just as Opal was hers.

_Everyone will know we belong to each other. They’ll see the marks on our necks. See Opal’s belly heavy with my child._

A potent bolt of desire shot through Kuvira’s frame. She spilled harder and faster, huffing heavy, growling breaths around the mouthful of Opal’s shoulder she had claimed for her own. Never in her wildest fantasies had she dared to dream of impregnating Suyin Beifong’s daughter. The notion was too unbelievably improper to even consider. But she didn’t care. She burned with the notion that her seed might take root within Opal’s womb, that Opal might bear her a child — yet more proof that they were mated truly and forever.

She must have whispered something to that effect as she softened her bite and lapped at the bloody bruise she’d left on the side of Opal’s neck, or perhaps Opal could simply read her mind. Whatever the reason, she fisted the back of Kuvira’s shirt and squeezed down hard. The pressure was so wonderfully intense that Kuvira’s vision swam, and she nearly lost her balance.

 _“Yes,_ Vira. Fill me. Fill me and _don’t stop.”_

Kuvira had thought her string of climaxes was tapering off, but Opal’s plea reignited her ardor. There wasn’t much room to move, not with Opal’s legs locked around her back and the knot tying them together, but that didn’t stop her from trying. She drove hard into the omega, and with each short, sharp thrust, more of her come rushed out.

Every pulse made Opal grip her harder, and every ripple of her mate’s inner walls made Kuvira release more. It was a cycle that went on longer than Kuvira would’ve believed possible. By the time the last few drops spilled out, the painful, burning need in her knot was finally gone, replaced a pleasant soreness that ran the length of her cock.

_I can’t believe that’s still there._

Normally, one climax was enough to make her change back, let alone the string of them that had just ripped through her. Now, she might not have needed to fuck quite so badly, but she remained shifted, buried deep inside her omega. Unfortunately, her legs weren’t quite so resilient. With the tide of heat ebbing, they had turned wobbly, and so Kuvura staggered toward the bed, still holding Opal in her arms.

She fell backwards onto the mattress with a thump, sighing as Opal landed on top of her. The friction made the omega gasp, and when she looked down with hooded eyes, Kuvira couldn’t help but stare back. Her view of Opal was even better in this position, and she wanted to drink in every detail. Her mate’s taut curves, sweaty skin, and small, perfectly formed breasts captivated Kuvira’s eyes. It was a picture she’d often dreamed of seeing in her weaker moments, but the reality was even more delightful.

Opal, however, soon decided that her own view wasn’t good enough. While Kuvira ogled, her new mate was busy unbuttoning her shirt. Once that was open, she unwrapped Kuvira’s breast band as well. Kuvira grinned. This felt like a dream, and the first words that came to mind were, “I can’t believe we just did this.”

“And I can’t believe we waited so long.” Opal did _something_ with her inner muscles, making Kuvira groan at the sudden pressure. Her shaft had remained extended, but now it regained its hardness, swelling inside of Opal.

Opal’s eyes widened. “But I guess we won’t be waiting as long to do it again.”

The enthusiasm in her voice sent a fresh shiver through Kuvira. Taking hold of Opal’s hips, she made a small, exploratory thrust, just enough to elicit a gasp.  “No, we won’t. At least, not if you can take more. I did fuck you pretty hard.”

Opal bent down, seizing Kuvira’s bottom lip between her teeth. As they kissed, her scent filled Kuvira’s nose. Inhaling it made her feel as if she’d drunk too much of the sweetest wine, and by the time Opal straightened back up, her knot was forming once again. She had more to give, and she wouldn’t be satisfied until Opal had taken all of it.

“Yes, you did,” Opal purred, circling the stiff point of Kuvira’s nipple with her fingers. “And now I want you to do it again _._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

Kuvira woke to the sensation of a hot, wet mouth between her legs. Greedy fingers were digging into her backside and she groaned, blinking away the sleep. A blurry face stared back up at her, a face so beautiful that Kuvira decided she had to be dreaming.

_ Opal? _

While she struggled to comprehend her situation, Opal’s lips sealed around her clit, causing it to swell rapidly. The omega’s scent, which had been sweet and soothing, took on a sharper edge, although it was no less delicious for its urgency. Kuvira’s shaft throbbed, straining as it grew beneath Opal’s tender tongue.

_ … Maybe I’m not dreaming. _

Kuvira experienced a brief moment of shock as she adjusted to her new reality, but it didn’t last long. Opal took up far too much of her attention. Kuvira clutched the back of her head, threading her fingers through the omega’s hair. Her shaft extended deeper into Opal’s mouth, and she sighed as it nudged the back of her mate’s throat.

_ My mate? _ That was another startling realization, but it was joyful too.  _ My mate. Opal is my mate! _ Kuvira’s chest swelled with newfound confidence. “What a good omega I have,” she purred, stroking Opal’s bangs aside. “Keep sucking me.”

Opal was only too happy to obey. She continued kneading Kuvira’s rear as she increased her suction, swirling her tongue around the tip of Kuvira’s cock. Kuvira panted, her hips making little jolts with each swipe. It was good. Too good. Opal’s heat may have ensnared her, but she didn’t want to be free.

All thoughts of discipline and self-control abandoned her as she gripped Opal’s head with both hands. Perhaps it was rude, seizing control and thrusting mindlessly upward into Opal’s mouth, but Kuvira didn’t care. Opal was  _ hers _ now. They wore each other’s marks, and the entire room smelled like the two of them.

“Yes, keep going, just like that…ahh?”

Her low, mumbled instructions melted into a whimper as Opal splayed a hand across her flexing stomach. The omega’s palm pressed down, pausing her thrusts and wordlessly urging Kuvira to stay still.

Kuvira’s lip peeled back as she considered resisting. It would be easy to flip Opal over and thrust inside her mouth from above — or better yet, spread her legs and fuck her. But there was a hopeful longing in Opal’s glistening green eyes that Kuvira couldn’t deny. With a sigh, she forced herself to hold still, stroking Opal’s hair instead of pulling it. Her limbs quivered with the effort of restraining her desires, but for Opal, she would do anything.

Once she submitted, Opal began pleasuring her in earnest. The omega bobbed up and down, doing things with her tongue that sent shivers to the tips of Kuvira’s fingers and toes. It wasn’t light teasing, but torment built atop a foundation of primal hunger. That desire grew each time Opal’s throat opened to take the head of her cock just a little deeper. Opal made her body come alive in ways she hadn’t even imagined possible.

“Good girl,” Kuvira hissed through clenched teeth. It was hard to fight down her alpha’s urge to seize control of the situation, but this pleasure was worth any effort. 

Soon enough, Opal found a rhythm that she liked. Inexperienced as she was, she wasn’t able to take all of Kuvira’s cock into her mouth, so she focused her tongue on the head while her slim fingers pumped the shaft. The combination was irresistible. Opal’s heady scent filled Kuvira’s mind with images of fucking her omega again, but more than that, it made her crave release, no matter how Opal chose to give it to her.

It wasn’t long before Kuvira’s hips began bucking, not as a result of conscious effort, but because she couldn’t stop them any longer. Opal purred with satisfaction at the uneven motions, and the sound sent electric vibrations down Kuvira’s shaft. Her hand tensed against Opal’s head, her spine stiffening. The pressure was almost unbearable, a clawing need to empty herself into the warmth of her omega’s mouth.

She made a final effort to hold back, not wanting this divine torment to end, but it was in vain. Opal’s tongue lashed across the slit of her cock, and a growl came from deep within Kuvira. She thrust upward as the dam within her broke. Feeling the first pulse run down her length was pure, blissful relief, and each one after only built on the feeling.

Opal was hungry for her release, sucking eagerly as her orgasm went on, but she wasn’t prepared for the flood she’d produced. After a few thick spurts, she had to pull back, gasping, as the rest of Kuvira’s climax spilled out onto her hand.

Not that Kuvira minded. The sight of Opal greedily licking her lips clean of extra come was enough to make her throb in the omega’s hand. In spite of her climax, her shaft had lost none of its firmness, even if her head was a bit clearer. She brushed aside a stray lock of Opal’s hair and grinned. “Did you get what you wanted?”

Opal’s eyes were hungry as she smiled back at Kuvira. “Some of it.”

There was a challenge there that Kuvira couldn’t resist. Before Opal could react, she rolled up and took the omega into her arms, deftly reversing their positions. “And what else do you want?”

“You.” Opal had displayed impressive self-control in delaying her own pleasure, but an omega’s heat couldn’t be denied forever. The desperation splashed across her face was alluring, and after being teased earlier, Kuvira intended to prolong it for a little while.

She ran a hand along Opal’s side, skimming the swell of her breast. “Like this?”

“Not…” Opal bit her lip as Kuvira’s thumb brushed over her nipple. “Not quite.”

“Oh. Then maybe like this.” Kuvira slid down Opal’s torso, placing a hand on her stomach. She could feel the tension coiled there, but instead of moving lower to ease it, she just stroked the taut muscles.

Beneath her, Opal twisted in frustration. “More, Vira.  _ Please _ . I made you come.”

Kuvira smirked at Opal’s plaintive tone. “Ah. I see.” Her fingers skimmed the small patch of dark hair above Opal’s sex, the nearness enough to make the omega spread her legs in anticipation. Her scent grew thicker, and Kuvira’s shaft throbbed with renewed need. She pushed her selfishness aside. It was her turn to tease.

And tease she did. Kuvira took her time peeling back Opal’s outer lips, and when she stroked the sensitive, slippery heat between them, she made sure to go slow. She gathered Opal’s wetness onto her fingertips, drawing light circles around the omega’s clit and watching in awe as it swelled in response to her touch.

The needy whimpers coming from Opal further encouraged Kuvira’s patience. She hungered for her mate with every fiber of her being, but it wasn’t merely the desire to take and claim. A rough dominance had been fine at first, when they were too consumed by lust to think of anything else. This time, she wanted Opal to give in. She wanted her new mate’s surrender, not just her acquiescence.

Getting it wasn’t easy. Opal’s face screwed up in an absolutely adorable way, and she seized Kuvira’s wrist in one hand, trying to offer direction. “Inside,” she moaned, raising her hips as if her order wasn’t clear enough.

Kuvira longed to thrust inside of Opal, whether it was with her fingers or her cock, but she remembered the day before. She recalled how Opal had stood up to her, argued with her, dressing her down for her overprotective behavior despite being an omega.  _ I hate to admit it, but she’s even more desirable when she’s demanding. I wonder just how far I can push her? _

“Patience.” She slid her fingers down to Opal’s entrance, brushing it without dipping inside. Opal bucked, but Kuvira retreated, fighting the grip of Opal’s hand around her wrist. “Patience. Be a good omega and let me do this right.”

“You aren’t doing anything,” Opal huffed, but she let go of Kuvira’s wrist and raised her arms above her head. It was exactly the kind of submissive gesture Kuvira had been hoping for. She sensed the war was far from over, but she took that small victory for what it was, and rewarded Opal by sliding a single finger inside her.

Opal made a keening noise, grinding down into her hand. Kuvira allowed her a few thrusts before withdrawing, waiting until Opal went still again before resuming. Even with one finger, the omega’s muscles were incredibly tight. If she hadn’t been so wet, Kuvira might have struggled to get inside, and her hands weren’t particularly large. On closer inspection she had no idea how the omega had been able to take her cock, which was considerably larger… and currently throbbing from neglect.

A thought occurred to Kuvira, slightly risky, but even more appealing. She curled her finger forward, probing the sensitive spot on Opal’s front wall. The resulting wails only heightened her lust. There were other ways she could hit that same spot and ease some of her own discomfort at the same time.

_ You won’t be able to hold off,  _ common sense told her.  _ Once you’re inside, you’ll want to fuck her senseless. _

Kuvira withdrew her hand and replaced it with her cock, dragging the head up and down through Opal’s slickness.  _ No. I’m used to denying myself. And I need to show her exactly the kind of alpha she’s chosen. The kind with control. _

She pushed inside but only with the head of her cock at first, delighting in the way Opal’s jaw hung loose. Opal’s pupils were dilated, and her smell screamed, ‘Take me!’

The omega’s inner walls fluttered, but Kuvira resisted the attempt to draw her in deeper. Instead, she held still for a long moment, letting the Opal’s desperation build. Her mate fisted the sheets, her struggle not to demand more written all over her face. It was a truly beautiful sight, and the fact that Opal was able to resist inspired Kuvira to move further inside.

Every additional inch that enveloped her shaft was pure bliss. Opal was tighter and smoother than Kuvira could’ve imagined only a day before. The omega’s hips jogged, trying to take her all at once, but Kuvira’s iron grip didn’t permit it. As agonizing as it was, she went slowly, drawing out both pleasure and torment until both of their bodies quivered.

Even with her entire length inside, Kuvira wasn’t satisfied. Her knot had begun to form at the base of her shaft, but she had to hold it back. Knotted, she would only be able to rut into her mate, over and over, until she spilled.  _ And that won’t do. Not yet. _

Instead, Kuvira shifted Opal’s hips upward, adjusting until she found the perfect angle. At first, Opal looked up at her with wide eyes, too inexperienced to realize what she was doing. But then Kuvira made her first thrust, and when her cock dragged along the swollen spot on Opal’s front wall, the omega cried out loud and long.

The sound alone justified Kuvira’s patience. She followed up with short, hard strokes, making sure to hit the same location with each one. Her knot ached, but Kuvira ignored the throbbing, contenting herself with watching Opal’s need build.

It was a beautiful sight. The omega’s body arched and her face twisted as her peak approached, but Kuvira didn’t let her get there. Every time it seemed Opal was on the brink, Kuvira slowed down, giving her mate just enough to keep her close without pushing her over.

Finally it was too much for Opal. A whimper came from her throat, and she locked pleading eyes with Kuvira. “Please, Vira. It hurts.”

She reached down and stroked Opal’s cheek. “I know it does. And you’ve been such a good omega.”

“Then  _ please. _ ”

That final plea was enough for Kuvira. She bent down, seizing Opal’s throat with her teeth as she thrust once more. With nothing held back, a few harsh strokes were all it took. Opal stiffened, letting out a wail of satisfaction as deep as her frustration had been. Her climax was so intense that Kuvira could feel it, not only in the clenching of her mate’s pussy, but in the depths of her own being. To know that she had driven her mate to such a desperate state, and then given her this pleasure, stirred her own need in ways she couldn’t describe.

Kuvira was near the edge herself, but first she needed to be all the way inside. While Opal kept coming, Kuvira thrust again, pressing her knot against her mate’s already stretched opening. The fit was easier than last time, but the pressure was still exquisite. Opal’s inner walls squeezed her knot so tight that even as she buried it inside her omega, Kuvira was already coming undone.

She came the moment it popped inside. Opal’s muscles clenched, still rippling with her climax, and Kuvira groaned as her mate’s fluttering heat coaxed sharp streams of come from her cock. The pleasure was all-consuming. Kuvira growled, jogging her hips to spill her seed as deep as possible.

_ Mine. My mate. Mine to fill. _

Such possessive thoughts kept her going for a long time, and Opal continued coming with her, whimpering and moaning, clinging, and clawing. “More,” and “Vira” were the only words she spoke, but Kuvira felt shockwaves every time Opal said them. She would never tire of hearing her omega cry her name at the height of passion.

By the time they finished, Kuvira felt weak as an owlkitten, and Opal was practically a puddle beneath her. Kuvira let go of Opal’s throat and found her lips instead, kissing her with a tenderness she hadn’t been able to manage before. With the edge taken off of her lust, at least temporarily, softer feelings had risen to the surface. Feelings of warmth, affection, perhaps even…

_ If I’m being honest, I’ve been in love with her for years. I merely did an excellent job of denying it — until now. _

“I can’t believe this is real,” Opal whispered, pulling Kuvira back to the present. It was an easy transition. Daydreaming was difficult with Opal’s scent in her nose, Opal’s taste in her mouth, and Opal’s muscles still milking her cock for a few final spurts.

Kuvira sighed. “How long have you been planning this, exactly?”

A smirk crept across Opal’s face and Kuvira allowed herself to admire it: how its architecture managed to be both chiseled and rounded, just as Opal managed to be both delicate and determined. It was that intriguing mixture of willfulness and sweetness that had drawn Kuvira to her since they were children, and it hadn’t changed one bit as they’d aged.

“How long have I been planning to seduce you, or how long have I been formulating this specific plan?”

“Opal, if you got us trapped in here on purpose…”

“Spirits, no,” Opal said, with a light giggle in her voice. “That wasn’t part of the plan. I thought going to your room last night and offering myself would be enough.” She paused for a beat. “This turned out exactly how I’d hoped, though.”

“Oh?”

Kuvira shivered as Opal trailed teasing fingertips down the column of her spine. “Oh yes. You’re on top of me, tied to me, and you’re wearing my mark.”

“You had no intention of marrying Wu, did you?”

Opal gave her rear an affectionate squeeze. “No. I’ve got all the alpha I need right here.”

Kuvira hissed, and her hips gave an involuntary jerk. Even though they were both finished for the moment, her knot and shaft were still exceptionally sensitive. “And what will your mother think?”

“Oh, she’ll be angry at first. She’ll think you took advantage of me…”

The bottom dropped out of Kuvira’s stomach.

“But then she’ll see how much you love me, and what good care you’re going to take of me, and she’ll realize you’re exactly the kind of mate I deserve.”

Kuvira’s brows lifted. “Did you just confess my love  _ for _ me?”

“Maybe. But you do love me, don’t you? When you bit me, it was about more than lust.”

“It was,” Kuvira admitted. A great weight had lifted from her shoulders, and for perhaps the first time since coming to Zaofu, she didn’t care what Suyin might think. She only cared about Opal’s thoughts and feelings. Opal, her new mate. “And I do love you.”

Opal nuzzled closer, burying her face in Kuvira’s shoulder before responding. “I love you too, Vira. You’re strong, and brave, and,” she finished with a playful shake of her hips, “Very, very hot.”

A shiver ran down Kuvira’s length at the motion. It wouldn’t be long before the power of her mate’s heat overtook her once more. “You’re very sweet, Opal. And I’m glad it doesn’t bother you that I’m not a prince.”

“Not at all. I’d rather have an excellent soldier than a spoiled noble anyway.”

“I’m not sure your mother would agree with that description of me anymore.”

Opal laughed. “She’ll get over it. And don’t worry, if she does banish you, I’m sure we’ll figure out something else for you to do.”

“We? You’d leave Zaofu for me?”

“You’re my mate now, Vira. Where you go, I go.”

It was a reassuring thought, and as Opal’s lips found hers for a deep kiss, a prideful joy filled Kuvira. She was Opal’s choice, and even if she hadn’t done her duty this one time, right now she wasn’t going to worry about that, or anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this smutty little story, and thanks for reading as well as for all the comments.


End file.
